


That Time of the Year

by yulin



Series: Sekhmet [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Future Gladiators AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: It's that time of the year again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfil the weekly prompt of the Cow-T: Drabble-Summer

It’s that time of the year again.

Not that there is such a concept as “year” on Sekhmet. Well, there is of course the concept of time, but it is a mere counting signalled by some instrument. Sekhmet is planet made entirely out of land. It’s a cold piece of rock that wanders around in the middle of the Universe, surrounded by stars and galaxies. The sun is too far away, and there is no natural light. The only illumination is given by artificial lights. It's as if they are always on stage. Always in the arena. Always exposed to the eyes of the public.

There are not real “days” in Sekhmet. Worse than that, there are not real seasons. Everyday seems the same until they all blur together.

But it's that time of the year on Earth. And Cristiano closes his eyes, feeling a stinging pain for his Earth, thinking of how beautiful Maidera is, in summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said there wasn't no Sekhmet stories this week, but I had to write some few drabbles in a rush to win with my team. We lost. Nevertheless, I hope you may enjoy it :)


End file.
